descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Xander Starkiller's Lightsaber
"This is no ordinary weapon. For the Swordsman his weapon is not simply a tool to kill. It is an extension of your arm, it must feel as natural to you as your arm. When trained just right, the Swordsman and his sword cease to be two and become one... That is when he truly becomes invincible." : --Xander Starkiller teaching Kadesh Tiamat about the Lightsaber : Xander Starkiller's Lightsabers is a unique set of lightsabers created by the Sith Lord Xander Starkiller that function by themselves as single hit Lightsabers and can be connected at the pommel to form a Saberstaff. Each hilt was created with a very precise design by Xander himself and was able to comfortably accommodate a one or two handed grip. Called the perfect weapon though this is merely the owners opinion. It is prized for its versatility and potential in combat. Each hilt is 10 inches long and when connected form a 20 inch staff. Due to the nature of the Lignan crystals used as the focusing crystals the blade itself has higher cutting power and has been described as cutting through a blast door like a "knife through butter". =History= Origins "I need you, Kadesh. I need you to go out and locate these parts for me, the metal too. I want the strongest, most efficient parts you can find. If you are not able to buy them then simply take them and when you have returned, thus will begin the real journey," --Xander Starkiller to his apprentice, Kadesh Tiamat :: :: :: At the age of 29 during a long 6 year seclusion on Dromund Kaas, Sith Knight Xander Starkiller began designing the plans for his new lightsaber. It was to be a weapon of legend and to craft it he sent his Apprentice Kadesh Tiamat to collect the components needed to make the weapon. Mandalorian iron, the delicate circuitry and other components to create his grand design. However to the young Sith synthetic lightsaber crystals would not do for his weapon. He needed something more, some thing ancient from a time long gone. The Crystals "They're more beautiful then I could imagine.... They will be the heart of my ultimate weapon and with it I will carve through my enemies and they will know they faced the wrath of a true Sith," -- Xander Starkiller after finding his Lignan Crystals Pulling up old scrolls and manuscripts copied into the library of Dromund Kaas he found an account of Ancient Sith Lord Naga Sadow sending his servants to mine precious Lignan ore that when refined could be used as lightsaber crystals very powerful with the Dark Side of the Force. Further digging revealed to him the last known location of the Ship sent for this ore was near the planet of Kesh in wild space. Acquiring the coordinates he immediately set off to the planet and confronted a portion of the Lost Tribe of the Sith, that used the crystals as a symbol of their heritage and acted as a mark of honor for the higher members of their Tribe. Unwilling to part with the Crystals willingly, Xander along with his Apprentice Kadesh wiped out a small group of the Tribe and collected what they needed from the corpses. Xander himself procured 4 of the crystals himself while Kadesh took 2. =Specifications= This weapon had many modifications all planned for maximum effectiveness and to be the perfect weapon in terms of reliability and versatility. Durability The inner parts and outer casing are made of Mandalorian Iron, a metal that when manufactured was virtually indestructible, his lightsaber's hilts are resistant to another lightsaber blade to prevent the destruction of his weapon. Waterproof Each weapon holds two Lignan Crystals that take advantage of a Bifurcating cyclical-ignition pulse, a pulse that allowed the Lightsaber to activate underwater. Saberstaff These two lightsabers have a retractable pommel cap that when each are pressed into one another they lock firmly into place and create a Double Bladed Saberstaff. When locked into place the weapon stays combined until the release mechanism is used to separate them. Internal Activation Device For use as security to the everyday thief these weapons are fitted with an internal activation mechanism that require a use of the Force to turn on the weapons. This modification also prevents his foes from turning the blade off by hitting an activation stud Dead-man's Pressure Plate Used as a safety and located on the hilts grip, this device allows the lightsabers to shut off should they fall from the owners hand. When the two weapons are combined to form the Saberstaff the mechanisms connect allowing for use of one of the plates to remain held down. Category:Personal Weapons Category:Lightsaber